Syaoran collapse
by PhantomTsubasa
Summary: Summary- Set during episode 26 after Syaoran collapsed what happened? This is a two in one story both based of Syaoran's collapse. SickSyaoran Father/Son Syaoran/Kurogane Disclaimer I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles


Tsubasa Chronicles- Syaoran's Collapse

Summary- Set during episode 26 after Syaoran collapsed what happened? This is a two in one story both based of Syaoran's collapse. SickSyaoran Father/Son Syaoran/Kurogane

Disclaimer I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles

Mokona just announced that there was a feather in this world and Sakura exclaimed

"Syoaran-kun!" Syaoran looked at her happy face filled with the fact that she'll be able to remember something else soon. Syaoran replied

"Leave it to me. I'll defiantly get the feather this time…" his voice began to die a little at the end. Syaoran felt dizzy and weak suddenly, his vision started to cave in and became flat. Before he knew it he hit the floor with a thud hearing only weakly the princess exclaim

"Syaoran-kun!"

At the sound of Sakura's worried voice Kurogane and Fay turned around only to see Sakura hunched over Syaoran's unconscious body shaking him, trying to get him to wake up. This alerted the two older men immediately as they rushed over to them.

"What happened?" Kurogane asked, Sakura who was in a panic rushed out saying

"We were just talking! And then he, he just suddenly collapsed!" She was so worried. Tears in her eyes, she was trying anything to get the boy to wake up to no avail. Fay said to her

"Sakura, take a deep breath. Syaoran will be fine okay, he's a strong boy" As Fay continued to calm the Princess down Kurogane looked up and down the archaeologist trying to figure out what was wrong. He had no injuries, he didn't seem to have a terrible fever; he did have a small one however that could've cause him to collapse. He checked his pulse which was a bit slow, the only thing Kurogane could deduce was the fact he was exhausted. 'Syaoran has been pushing himself a lot recently, it probably just caught up with him' reasoned Kurogane, but he couldn't shake the feeling of worry. The sad thing was though to him was that this might happen a lot throughout their adventure, the ninja was always surprised the kid could go a day around her knowing she will never remember him. Kurogane wasn't blind he knew that this adventure would hurt Syaoran emotionally, he just never realised how much it would hurt him. He remembers at the beginning of this adventure he didn't want to help this kid and his problems, he just wanted to go home. But after seeing how Syaoran reacted to his princess being asleep, first staying up all night just watching her having to be told to sleep. Then when she actually did wake up and spoke to him for the first time "Who are you?" was the first thing she said. Kurogane personally thought that the kid would break into tears, but he didn't; he stayed calm and collected not showing his true feelings. That night it was raining and he stood outside for ages, Kurogane couldn't really blame him. Since that day he became closer with Syaoran, especially in Oto when he taught him how to use a sword. The older man felt a little like a father to the young boy, he would never admit that but he is worried about him. Snapping out of his thoughts thinking they've got to get out of the hot sun he said

"He's fine, just passed out from exhaustion. The idiot has been pushing himself too much lately, he'll be fine with a bit of rest" Sakura looked a less worried happy in the thought it wasn't serious but sad in the fact this could have been prevented if they just made him rest a little more. "We best get him out of the sun though" Sakura looked up "he doesn't need anything making him sick" Sakura nodded. Kurogane bent over and picked up Syaoran bridle style and grunted "He'll sleep better like this" like it was an excuse to not throw him over his shoulder. As they began to walk Kurogane frequently threw glances at the limp boy in his arms thinking that he was too light making a mental note to keep an eye on him when they ate making sure he was eating enough. The walk was long and silent, everyone worried about Syaoran, even the ever happy Mokona just stood on Kurogane's shoulder staring at Syaoran. Fay made no comment about 'Kuro-daddy' and Sakura kept looking back at Syaoran thinking she should have noticed. He does so much for her to the point he ignores his own health, how far would he go? That was the question plaguing her mind, feeling as though she's done nothing to warrant such a kind person taking care of her. All she could hope for is by the end of this she would know what she did for him. After about an hour and a half they found a woman who told them of their village and that they could stay with them until Syaoran woke up. It was the next day at dawn when he finally woke up. When he opened his eyes Sakura was looming over him in worry and Mokona exclaimed

"He's awake" everyone was relieved to hear the news. Syaoran obviously confused asked

"Where am I?" Sakura asked

"Are you okay?" to which Syaoran found strange so he asked

"What happened to me?" to which Mokona answered

"You collapsed as soon as we arrived!" Fay explained that

"You must have really worn yourself out. Your body needed a rest"

"Kuro-rin carried you here" at the sound at that Syaoran looked to the other man thinking that he vaguely remembers feeling warm and safe in the arms of someone like his father. He realised that that was Kurogane, he hasn't felt like that in a long time, last time was before his father died. Instantly remembering what happened to Fujitaka he tried to snap himself out of it feeling really guilty. He shacked off that feeling and said to Kurogane

"I apologise for that" Kurogane who secretly is quite happy that he finally woke up said

"Don't collapse to the point where you have to apologize" which was his way of saying 'Don't do that ever again'. After that everyone was a little disappointed that he just threw himself back into feather searching instead of resting. Everyone kept their eye on him looking for the slightest sign that he would collapse again. He didn't seem to notice but the rest of them made a silent pledge to always look and warn the others in case he pushed himself too hard again.

Okay this is a two in one story, here is another reason that Syaoran might've collapsed. He wasn't exhausted, he was sick

"Syaoran-kun!"

At the sound of Sakura's worried voice Kurogane and Fay turned around only to see Sakura hunched over Syaoran's unconscious body shaking him, trying to get him to wake up. This alerted the two older men immediately as they rushed over to them.

"What happened?" Kurogane asked, Sakura who was in a panic rushed out saying

"We were just talking! And then he, he just suddenly collapsed!" She was so worried. Tears in her eyes, she was trying anything to get the boy to wake up to no avail. Fay said to her

"Sakura, take a deep breath. Syaoran will be fine okay, he's a strong boy" As Fay continued to calm the Princess down Kurogane looked up and down the archaeologist trying to figure out what was wrong. Syaoran seemed a bit paler than normal and was sweating. Kurogane lifted his hand to Syaoran's forehead to feel its temperature. He silently cursed when he felt heat coming off from it, 'He's sick' Kurogane thought. The temperature wasn't dangerous, yet they had to get him out of the sun and get him cooled down otherwise… Kurogane didn't want to think about it, he doesn't like to admit it but he genuinely cared a lot about Syaoran. Kurogane admired how he could stay in the same room as his princess without crying or being in a bad mood. The ninja could tell his happiness was faked but the fact he did that all the time was amazing to Kurogane, he's seen some things in his time. Wars, deaths, torture among other things the worst thing that could happen to someone in his opinion was physiological torture, the closer something is to you and something uses that against you, deliberate or otherwise is horrible. Kurogane admits he's not totally in his right mind ever since he saw his parents being murdered but, that was one memory that he can mostly move on from. Syaoran has to deal with his best friend not knowing him every day and he can't say anything, he can't cry about it as much as he probably wants to and on top of all that he has to act he's perfectly fine around what causes his problems. He couldn't blame his princess, but he could blame that stupid rule given by that damn witch Yuuko. Reality snapped him out of his thoughts when he noticed that Syaoran was struggling to breath

"He's sick" he announced alerting the others "We need to get him out of the sun and someplace cool" as he was saying this he picked up the kid up and tried to get him into a comfortable position where he could breathe easiest. They immediately set off in pursuit of someplace for him to rest and recuperate. During their long walk trying to find somewhere for Syaoran to rest his fever raged and he became more and more ill as time went on. Everyone was frightened for Syaoran, if they didn't find shade soon as well as water he'll… After an hour of rushing around they ran into a woman who said that they could rest at hers in the village. His fever at that point didn't go up anymore but it didn't go down either. For about 3 days Syaoran slept before his fever broke which was a relief for everyone. Syaoran hasn't slept well at all, he seemed to be trapped in a nightmare no-one could make out what he was saying. After a further 2 days Syaoran finally woke up. At the sight of his eyes twitching and slowly opening up Sakura was so relieved and Mokona exclaimed

"He's awake" everyone was relieved to hear the news. Syaoran obviously confused asked

"Where am I?" Sakura asked

"Are you okay?" to which Syaoran found strange so he asked

"What happened to me?" to which Mokona answered

"You collapsed as soon as we arrived!" Fay explained that

"You must have really worn yourself out. Your body needed a rest, that and you had an awful fever"

"Kuro-rin carried you here" Syaoran looked over at the older man vaguely remembering, one his nightmares; mainly about his father's death and his time on the streets; and two a strangely comforting embrace which kept nightmares at bay and happy memories at the forefront. Syaoran did feel guilty that Kurogane had to carry him and so he said to him

"I apologise for that" Kurogane who secretly is quite happy that he finally woke up said

"Don't collapse to the point where you have to apologize" which was his way of saying 'Don't do that ever again'. Kurogane never said it to the others but while he was carrying him Syaoran was at his calmest. He thought at first that it was the fact that his fever wasn't as high back then but whiles everyone was asleep Syaoran was going through one of his worst nightmares and Kurogane had a moment of 'weakness'. He sat next to him and embraced Syaoran like he was a father; soon enough Syaoran calmed down to Kurogane's surprised. Also he could've sworn he heard Syaoran say 'Father'. Anyway after Syaoran was awake he continued on with the journey despite displeasing the others. They all kept a close eye on him making sure he didn't push himself. No-one though could ask him about his nightmares though all they could do is hope that he can trust them enough to tell them.


End file.
